<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We work in the shadows, to serve the light. by Thehedgehogat221b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379313">We work in the shadows, to serve the light.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b'>Thehedgehogat221b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things about some assassin creed OC's and their loved ones.<br/>NSFW stuff will be marked as such.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Original Female Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s), Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character Introduction: Ada.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacobs girlfriend, A true Bi Icon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Full name:</span>
</p><p>Sophronia Ada Stephenson goes by Ada.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Age:</span>
</p><p>24.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Appearance-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Bright copper hair, green eyes.</p><p>Freckled, pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>Average weight, Five foot eight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Brief bio-</span>
</p><p>Comes from a long line of Assassins, Meets Jacob after the events of Syndicate. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Character introduction: Apollonia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kassandra's smol, singer girlfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Name:</span>
</p><p>Apollonia The Bird Goes by The Bird, Or Nia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Age:</span>
</p><p>24.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Appearance- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Long wavy brown hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Tanned skin.</p><p>Five foot tall.</p><p>Just under average weight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Brief bio-</span>
</p><p>Her mother died in Child Birth and her Father died when she was seventeen, leaving her wealth and a vast estate.</p><p>Rather than marry off, She has chosen to become a patron of the arts and is known around Thebes for her singing.</p><p> </p><p>She has a half sister named Agata, who lives with their Uncle Gregorius in Athens, Along with her mother Panora. *Nia's step mother*</p><p> </p><p>Apollonia's Aunt Zita lives in Thebes and keeps an eye on her</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Character introudction: Skiris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A childhood friend of Alexios.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Name:</span>
</p><p>Skiris goes by Sky.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Age</span>
</p><p>23.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Appearance:</span>
</p><p>Black Silky hair</p><p>Green eyes.</p><p>Average height and build.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">brief bio:</span>
</p><p>She's the daughter of a retired Spartan general named Anaxis and his wife, Demetria.</p><p>She knew Alexios in Sparta before the cliff incident, they were close childhood friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Character introduction: Willow Black.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She's beauty, she's grace, she'll punch you in the face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Full name:</span>
</p><p>Birth name: Wilhelmina Abigail Morgan.</p><p>New name: Willow Black.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Age:</span>
</p><p>27.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Appearance-</span>
</p><p>Long dark brown hair with a white stripe.</p><p>Dark brown almost black eyes.</p><p>Tanned, freckled skin.</p><p> </p><p>Five foot nine, muscular and lean.</p><p> </p><p>Has a line tattoo of a large dragon on her back.</p><p>Has a skull tattooed on her right breast.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Brief bio-</span>
</p><p>Was born to the Morgan family in Cardiff, Wales, on their vast stately home.</p><p>Escaped on a ship to Thailand when she was nineteen, has been a pirate going by Will ever since.</p><p>At first she dressed as man under the name Will Black, but since has changed to Willow Black.</p><p>She's the captain of a ship named the Red Dragon.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Delayed *Ada X Jacob*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacob and Ada find themselves stuck in a train station after their train is delayed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well Love...the trains gonna be at least another two hours." </p><p> </p><p>Ada looks up from her book, A frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"You're joking?" She sighs and slams her book closed "What on Earth for?"</p><p> </p><p>"A tree on the tracks or something." </p><p> </p><p>Ada looks around the large, dark train station, A trip to the lake district in the winter in all fairness wasn't one of Jacob's best ideas.</p><p>But it sure beats the time he lost a bet and had to snort gin up his nose. </p><p> </p><p>"Brilliant." </p><p> </p><p>Ada smooths down the skirt on her dress</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't all bad, I'm here." Jacob sits next to her on the wooden bench.</p><p> </p><p>"That's exactly the bad part about it." She jokes, raising her hand to flick his nose. "Next time, we're going to the theatre or if we must leave London, we're going to Wales."</p><p> </p><p>"Wales?" Jacob raises a eyebrows "Why Wales?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have a friend in Cardiff, she runs a bed and breakfast."</p><p> </p><p>"I refuse to believe you have friends." </p><p> </p><p>Ada frowns and Jacob laughs </p><p> </p><p>"Well...we're stuck here, So we may as well find a way to pass the time." He raises his eyebrows suggestively and smirks. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Ada stands up and places her book down "Is that so?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is." </p><p> </p><p>"Well perhaps I have ideas of my own."</p><p> </p><p>"Do tell."</p><p> </p><p>Ada smiles, her green eyes coming alive with a imp like glee.</p><p> </p><p>She reaches out and knocks Jacob's top hat off his head.</p><p> </p><p>"You're it!"</p><p> </p><p>And with that she was gone, a whirl off petticoats and giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Ada!" Jacob stands up, grinning from ear to ear as he watches her run down the platform </p><p> </p><p>"Catch me if you can Mr. Frye!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh you just wait!" Jacob takes after her in a run "I'll catch you alright!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Two birds *Kassandra X Apollonia*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls meet for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kassandra had heard the singing as soon as the ship docked, it danced along on the breeze, captivating her, like a Siren, And like a foolish sailor, she followed it. </p><p> </p><p>Apollonia noticed the misthios watching her, She had seen the woman around before, and had heard the name Eagle Bearer mentioned a few times over wine at her parties.</p><p> </p><p>She finished her song and bowed to the small crowd, as they cleared, she approached the taller woman.</p><p> </p><p>"A coin for the singer misthios?" She asks</p><p> </p><p>"You know I'm a Misthios?"</p><p> </p><p>Apollonia rolls her eyes "Not every day I see such a strong, well armed woman listening to me sing."</p><p> </p><p>"You do this often?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." Apollonia claps her hands together "Music is a gift from the Gods and so am I."</p><p> </p><p>"The Gods certainly blessed us when they made you." </p><p> </p><p>"Could say the same about you." Apollonia lets her gaze linger on the other womans muscular forearms "Do you have a name or should I keep referring to you as misthios?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kassandra."</p><p> </p><p>Ah, so she is the eagle bearer, just as Apollonia thought.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Apollonia, But you my sweet may call me Nia."</p><p> </p><p>Kassandra was surprised by this sudden flirtation, but it wasn't unwelcome.</p><p> </p><p>"And now I must bid farewell.." Apollonia gestures to the crowd forming once again "My people need entertainment." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. its been a long, long time. *Skiris X Alexios*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They were childhood friends, she thought he was dead, clearly he's not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skiris is sat in the flower field just behind her family's house when she hears her mother calling her name from the house.</p><p> </p><p>With a slight amount of annoyance she leaves her spot in the midday sun.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it Mater?" She asks, entering the house.</p><p> </p><p>"Skiris, You remember Myrrine and Alexios don't you?" Her mother gestures to the people sat opposite her.</p><p> </p><p>Myrrine is the same as Skiris remembers, a woman with bright eyes who taught her how to use a dagger (Against her mothers wishes) </p><p> </p><p>"Alexios?" </p><p> </p><p>He was far from the boy she remembered, he had grown into a handsome young man, Built like the statues of Zeus on the hillside. </p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps these two should catch up outside?" Myrrine says with a smile "Give us time to talk."</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds good."</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>"You still sit out here?" Alexios asks as they stand amongst the flowers, they had spent hours playing in their own world here as children. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were dead." Skiris comments, unable to stop herself "Mater..she told me, about the cliff...How did you live?"</p><p> </p><p>"Its complicated." </p><p> </p><p>She had accepted her friends death long, long ago, it almost seemed a cruel joke to have him here in front of her now. </p><p> </p><p>"You haven't changed." He comments, lying down in the flowers, closing his eyes against the sun. "Your eyes are still like emeralds." </p><p> </p><p>They had always joked about her eyes being magical jewels, but now, coming from him it made her heart flutter.</p><p>Gods, the childhood crush hasn't left. </p><p> </p><p>"I have changed a great deal." She sits on the grass again, watching him as he basks in the sunlight "I spend my time studying..not playing."</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles </p><p> </p><p>"What of you?" </p><p> </p><p>"I became a Misthios."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you did." She laughs, how like him to have become someone who fights for money.</p><p> </p><p>"I also have a ship."</p><p> </p><p>"So you're a pirate?"</p><p> </p><p>"I travel, see new exciting places."</p><p> </p><p>"And murder people in said places?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not always." A smirk appears on his lips "You should come with me."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>He sits up and opens his eyes "When we were children, you always spoke of leaving Sparta, and yet here you are."</p><p> </p><p>"Mater and Pater don't want me travelling alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Which is why you should come with me." He flex's the muscles in his arms "No one would dare harm you with me around." </p><p> </p><p>She glances at his arms, Oh to be protected with them wrapped around me.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll consider it." She smiles "Now, tell me of your adventures."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Charity *Kassandra X Apollonia*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apollonia invites Kassandra to the bath house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You say you've never been here before?" Apollonia asks Kassandra as they enter a small private room at the Thebes bath house.</p><p> </p><p>"In kephallonia..if you need to bathe you go in the sea."</p><p> </p><p>"The sea is cold sometimes." Apollonia removes her towel, Making Kassandra's eyes instantly dart to a mural on the opposite wall "Plus, here there's oils and flowers."</p><p> </p><p>Apollonia is so used to being nude around people, her companion obviously isn't as comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>"Not to mention handsome slaves, who offer said oils." </p><p> </p><p>She gets into the warm water and runs her hands over the rose petals. </p><p> </p><p>"Kass." She laughs at Kassandra still stood awkwardly on the side "You can't just stand there."</p><p> </p><p>She sits in the water, it goes up to her neck and soothes away all her worries.</p><p> </p><p>"You can stay in your under clothes if you want too."  She smiles "All though, I didn't expect you to be shy."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not shy." </p><p> </p><p>"Then get in."</p><p> </p><p>Kassandra flushes pink and slowly removes her towel, out of pure politeness Apollonia looks away, all though, she does want to see what Kassandra looks like under all that grime and armour. </p><p> </p><p>"See?" She looks at her once she is sat in the water like her, all though due to the size difference to top half of Kassandra's chest is still above the water.</p><p> </p><p>Her skin is riddled with scars and Apollonia wants to reach out and trace them, and ask the stories of how she got them. </p><p> </p><p>"I must admit...the sea doesn't smell as nice." Kassandra cups up some water and pours it over her hair  </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I have ever bathed in the sea." Apollonia comments after a few moments "Come to think of it, I have only swam in the sea a few times."</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't lived until you've dove off a cliff into water."</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds..." Apollonia laughs "Terrifying." </p><p> </p><p>"Thats the fun."</p><p> </p><p>"You should show me."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think you'd like it."</p><p> </p><p>Apollonia splashes Kassandra causing them both to laugh</p><p> </p><p>"I'm always up for new experiences." Apollonia batters her eyes lashes "Especially if you're involved."  </p><p> </p><p>"Any excuse to see me naked, eh?" </p><p> </p><p>Kassandra smirks, its cheeky and full of promise.</p><p>But no, They've only known each for a few days, Apollonia would hate to ruin a friendship with this fascinating woman.</p><p> </p><p>"The Gods sculpted us to be beautiful." She shrugs "Its simply charity to show off our bodies."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're the charitable type?"</p><p> </p><p>Apollonia stands up, causing Kassandra to close her eyes in shock at the woman's suddenly naked form in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I am."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bird eggs. *Alexios x Skiris.*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skiris isn't as tough as Alexios.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ski I am not going to spar with you."</p><p>Alexios looks at Skiris, the spear in her hand makes her look like a statue of Athena, all though, even the Goddess would pale in comparison to her flawless beauty. </p><p> </p><p>"Lexi." She replies, using the childhood nickname he always hated. "You won't hurt me."</p><p> </p><p>"That isn't the point." He crosses his arms across his chest "Why do you even have a spear?" </p><p> </p><p>"Its Pater's." She looks at the spear glinting in the sunlight "Or was...He gave it to me, In case I ever need to defend myself." </p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever needed it?" </p><p> </p><p>The spear is old, its been kept shiny but other than that it looks like its been kept in a dusty corner since Skiris' Father used it. </p><p> </p><p>"Thankfully no." She tightens her grip on the spear's shaft "But I train with it every week, bandits are always lurking."</p><p> </p><p>"So you've never killed anyone?" </p><p> </p><p>Alexios already knows the answer, she used to cry when her father killed rabbits.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Her face turns into one of determination "But if the Gods will it, I will."</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't have too.." Alexios frowns and a heavy sigh passes his lips "You're too pure to have blood on your hands."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't become a blood thirsty murderer Alexios." </p><p> </p><p>"Taking someone's life changes you.."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need a lesson on morals from a <em>Misthios." </em></p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>"I became a misthios because I had no other choice."  </p><p> </p><p>"And I have no other choice than to protect my family." </p><p> </p><p>"You can't take a life Ski." He chuckles slightly "Remember, when we were children and we found the birds nest?"</p><p> </p><p>Skiris smiles, remembering how they had climbed a tree to find a birds nest abandoned by the mother, the eggs left on their own, unhatched. </p><p> </p><p>"And I wanted to take the eggs and raise the chicks?" She chuckles "Yes..You took them and cooked them."</p><p> </p><p>"And you didn't speak to me for a whole day." He walks towards her, she lowers the spear not wanting to accidentally stab him "My point is, You were upset about the eggs, imagine killing someone."</p><p> </p><p>She frowns, he's right, she couldn't kill another human being, even if it was a fight to the death.</p><p> </p><p>"Then how will I protect Mater and Pater?"</p><p> </p><p>"Where do the bandits come from?"</p><p> </p><p>"The hills...somewhere."</p><p> </p><p>"If the bandits were to disappear....then you won't need to protect them."</p><p> </p><p>Skiris knows the look in his eyes, Alexios has a plan.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "Come to bed." *Kassandra x Apollonia.*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come to bed Kass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kassandra had grown used to Apollonia’s constant state of undress, whenever they’re alone, it's as if clothes don’t exist to her, but that doesn’t mean her naked body doesn’t shock her everytime she see’s it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Kassandra is sat on the floor, cleaning her daggers with a deep concentration.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your daggers will still be there when you wake up.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And hopefully, so will you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may find another lover.” Apollonia sighs dramatically and claps a hand to her forehead “One who doesn’t give more attention to pieces of iron than me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kassandra smirks “First of all, these are made of steel, and secondly, where would you find another person willing to put up with your nonsense?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know, half the greek world would line up at my door if I allowed it.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing her daggers on the floor Kassandra stands up “Oh? So why choose someone like me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have poor taste.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A playful smirk is on Apollonia’s face </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, why would I choose a boring poet over a famed adventurer?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice save.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could spend all night describing you, love.” She laughs “Perhaps not in polite company...I can think of a few...less than savory things to say about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Kassandra begins to undress from her armour “Now I need to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...your body looks like it was carved from marble by a master.” Apollonia props her head on her hand “And your muscles..they ripple...it's mesmerizing.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?” Kassandra laughs “I thought you were the greatest poet in Thebes.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a singer...I sing other people’s words.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kassandra lies next to her </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I never claimed to be Thebes’ greatest poet.” Apollonia moves so her head is on Kassandra’s chest “I claim to be the most beautiful woman in Thebes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kassandra puts her arms around Apollonia and rests her chin on top of her head, she’d storm Hades to protect her, even if she is annoying sometimes and shrieks when the tiniest of spiders appears in her vision </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t trade her for anything.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Love language. *Kassandra x Apollonia.*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My first attempt ever at a poem, hope you enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Written on a scrap piece of papyrus, half hidden under a pillow.</p><p>Kassandra finds it while cleaning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Kassandra, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How I wish to describe you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With doe like eyes, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make me feel things anew.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hair as soft as silk,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A body carved from marble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A greater beauty I have not seen,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At which to marvel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes Kassandra smile, even if she does think poetry is a odd hobby for someone to have, but the fact Apollonia took time out to write one about her warms her heart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Welcome aboard *Kassandra X Apollonia*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kassandra was surprised to find Apollonia on the docks, surrounded by chests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nia?” She looks the woman up and down, she’s wearing simple clothes and a cloak, very unlike her “What’re you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kassandra laughs “Since when?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since this morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...want to join my crew?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barnabas stands up from where he sat on top of one of Apollonia’s many boxes of possessions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now Kassandra, we could do with someone like young Apollonia on board.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Barnabas.” Apollonia smiles at the older man “Someone sees my value at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some must take note of your adventures first hand.” Barnabas claps Apollonia on the shoulder “And from what I’ve heard, Apollonia may be a muse in person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kass…” Apollonia laughs “Why haven’t you introduced us before?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles at Barnabas “I bet you have a few tales yourself, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barnabas’ eyes light up and he guides the young woman towards the ship “Now you mention it, there was a time my friend and I were sailing at night when we heard the most beautiful voice singing to us..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kassandra sighs “I’ll just bring these aboard then, shall I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you would Kass.” Apollonia shouts over her shoulder with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems she’s a member of the crew if Kassandra likes it or not, Anyone Barnabas can tell his tales too is welcome on board.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Desert and books *Jacob X Ada*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ada likes to read, its summer, so she does it naked.<br/>Like everyone else, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jacob was surprised when he returned to the room he and Ada shared to find her sitting on the sofa, completely naked, aside from a towel wrapped around her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What on Earth are you doing?” He asks with a chuckle, closing the door before anyone catches a glimpse inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reading?” She shows him the book she had been reading </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's too warm to wear clothes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jacob chuckles and walks towards her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you plan on putting </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> on for dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” She smiles at him behind the book “I’ll put on some shoes, Henry has quite the habit of stepping on my toes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jacob almost wants to see the look on Henry’s face if she was to waltz downstairs wearing nothing but boots and a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Evie would never let them forget it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I would love to see the poor man’s reaction..” Jacob smiles “I don’t think I’d be able to focus on my dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans forward and presses his lips to her neck, she smells of the rose soap she bought at the market, it's a calming smell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d be waiting for my desert.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closes the book, after turning the page to mark where she was and sets it beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...perhaps we should have dessert first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She climbs into his lap, her skin still slightly damp from her bath, glistening in the yellow lamp light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the way you think..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kiss, and suddenly, Jacob hopes Evie has fallen asleep and forgotten all about dinner.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Deserts and books *Jacob x Ada* Part two NSFW.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get hot between Mr. Frye and his love.<br/>Skip if you don't want a very self indulgent sex scene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob runs his fingers along the smooth skin of Ada’s thighs, she instinctively spreads them wide for him</p><p> </p><p>“Is this what you were waiting for love?” He whispers, leaning close so she can feel his breath tickle her ear “Were you just waiting for me to come home and fuck you?” </p><p> </p><p>His vulgar words in her ear only increase the need Ada has growing between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” She replies, not wanting to let on just how badly she wants him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tease.” </p><p> </p><p>He slips his fingers between her legs, her wetness betrays how she really feels and he chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“See...your body gives you away, as always.” </p><p> </p><p>He circles her clit with his index finger, slowly just how he knows she hates it.</p><p> </p><p>“So I’ll ask again, were you waiting for me to come home and fuck you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I that easy to see through?”  </p><p> </p><p>“I have a good eye.” </p><p> </p><p>Ada smirks, it's a wicked look that she only gives him, it's full of lustful promises and teasing.</p><p> </p><p>“Just the one?”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles “The other is a pretty convincing glass one, innit?” </p><p> </p><p>She laughs and moves her hand to his crotch, her hands massaging his half-stiff cock beneath his trousers.  </p><p> </p><p>“Anything else of yours fake?”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Afraid not...I’m all man.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to see, won’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>With movements as graceful as a ballerina she moves off his lap and on to her knees, They look eyes, her green eyes remind him of a fairy from a children's story, always plotting her next piece of mischief. </p><p>With her long, slender fingers she undoes the buttons off his fly and removes him from his undergarments.</p><p> </p><p>His cock springs free, and she doesn’t wait before pressing her lips around it, He groans and puts his hands on her hair. </p><p> </p><p>She removes his member briefly to battle her eyelashes at him</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be too loud, we don’t wanna be interrupted, do we?”. </p><p> </p><p>“No...that’d be quite a shame.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, her lips return to their place, her tongue rubs along the sensitive parts of him, it's a hard time to keep his moans contained.</p><p> </p><p>How did he end up with the perfect woman who has a mind as quick as a whip and the skills of a whore? </p><p> </p><p>But she wasn’t a whore, whore’s are open for everyone to have, she was just his.</p><p>He and he alone gets to feel the warm wetness of her mouth and the slow licks of her tongue. </p><p> </p><p>He guides her head further down his shaft, as more and more enters her his feelings of pleasure skyrocket, Soon she doesn’t need his hands guiding her, she’s bobbing on him all on her own. </p><p> </p><p>Ada didn’t mind pleasuring him in such a way, if anything, she loved it, she loved hearing him moan and watching him close his eyes and buck her hips.. </p><p>She loved knowing she was the only one who could get him to make such noises. </p><p> </p><p>It isn’t long, perhaps a shorter amount of time than Jacob would ever admit, before he’s releasing himself all over her tongue and down her throat. </p><p> </p><p>She looks at him as she stands back up, eyes clouded, half closed. </p><p> </p><p>He wants to take her then and there, push her back against the sofa and fuck her till they both pass out from exhaustion. </p><p> </p><p>Sadly, that would have to wait, because downstairs they hear the pantry door open. </p><p> </p><p>“Dinners ready!”  Evie calls, not knowing how she had just shattered the pair's plans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I need a hero. *Skiris x Alexios*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexios comes to Skiris' rescue, and maybe descovers he has deeper feelings for his childhood friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alexios lightly knocks the door to Skiris’ family farm, </span>
  <span>Demetria opens the door, her eyes are the same striking green as her daughters, but Alexios notices the worry clouding her features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexios!” The older woman exclaims “Thank the Gods its you..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anaxis appears at his wife’s side, a large scar on his forehead marks him as the great soldier he once was, that and a limp that aches in the colder seasons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's Skiris..” The man speaks in a deep booming voice, Alexios remembers being slightly scared of the man as a child. “She was out in the flower field...when bandits came and snatched her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bandits?” Alexios’ face falls “I thought I took care of them on my last visit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And things had been calm..” Demetria responds “Until today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any idea where they went?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anaxis nods “There’s an old bear den to the south...Travelers have been using it as a camp since the bears cleared out, but I’ve been hearing that there’s now thieves using it as a hideout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then that's where I’ll be going.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All things considered, Skiris could’ve ended up in a worse state, sitting on a damp muddy floor in a cage like an animal seems better than being thrown dead into the woods for vultures to feast on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bandits weren’t many, and perhaps if she had to, Skiris could manage to fight her way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This ones pretty.” One of the bandits comments “She’ll make us a few drachemae at the slave market, I’m sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skiris’ stomach twists, is that what they plan to do? Sell her into slavery?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re right.” The other comments “Say...maybe we should break her in, eh? Make sure she’s worth someone spending the gold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try and it’ll be the last thing you ever do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming out the shadows, Alexios does look like something out of a story, holding his broken spear in one hand and a sword in his other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You.” The first bandit who spoke snarls “You’re the son of a bitch who wiped out the rest of us!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly I didn’t do a good enough job.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skiris’ closes her eyes, not wanting to see Alexios murder the men in front of her, even if they do deserve it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she opens them, the two men lay dead and Alexios is cutting the rope holding her cage shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as it swings open she runs towards him, throwing her arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lexi!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s surprised and somewhat gingerly hugs her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How...How’d you know I was here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Godly power.” Alexios replies with a chuckle “I went by the farm...your parents told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mater and Pater are okay?” She sighs in relief and rests her head on his shoulder “Thank Zeus...these malakas said they were dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sudden wave of embarrassment that makes her cheeks turn pink she realises she and Alexios are still held in an embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lexi.” She kisses his cheek and releases him “If you hadn’t come by I..I don’t know what I would’ve done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you could’ve fought your way out like a wild animal if you had too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs and he smiles</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come...I need fresh air.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walks past him towards the cave exit, Alexios watches her as she walks past and rubs his cheek where she kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds himself smiling and staring at her swaying hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the Gods...does she have to be such a siren?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Good Luck kiss. *Jacob x Ada*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>From the AC tumblr discord prompt 'Good Luck kiss'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Standing in the foyer of the House of Lords, Jacob felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But here he was, he was prepared to do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone has to talk about getting the children off the streets of London and into safe, warm homes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that someone was him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Addie..” He grabs Ada’s hand, she can feel his sweaty palms “Do I look okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada uses her free hand to brush back his hair “Yes, You look fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles, his nerves calming, if she believes in him, then no one else matters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only wish I could be there to see you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada’s face turns to one of annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now is not the time for politics, love.” Jacob laughs “I, Sir Jacob Frye will have no part in the damned affair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada laughs, She had seen how stressed he was over preparing his speech for the parliament, how many times she had to correct his spelling or grammar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors to the chamber open and Jacob takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Ada goes on tip toes and kisses his lips quickly “For Luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I fail miserably there I shall blame you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada lets his hand go and smiles “If you fail, First round will be on me, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jacob laughs "I'll hold you to that."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Jacob and Ada's future life.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I thought about them having a life while older, settled down, Married even (WITH KIDS!? who knows)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>They buy a large home in the middle of the countryside (Yorkshire perhaps or Scotland)</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>The first thing Ada buys is a large grand piano and often will play it, its haunting sombre notes echo through the houses' hallways.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>They have servants, but take very good care of them, they become more like family.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>They get a dog, a large one like a Irish Wolf Hound.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Jacob opens parts of the house as a home for children. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Ada teaches said children how to play piano. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Here we go again *Ada X Jacob*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacob and Ada have a fun night out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada was positive that if her mother could see her, she'd have fainted.</p><p> </p><p>Because here she was, stood on the roof of a pub, feet above the street bellow, wearing a pair of trousers, a blouse, a leather vest and a long hooded coat with a pair of mens riding boots.</p><p>Rather unladylike.</p><p> </p><p>"So...What should we wager on this race?" Jacob asks from her side "Five pounds says I win."</p><p> </p><p>"You're on." Ada turns to him and holds out a gloved hand "All though I didn't know you had a fiver to bet."  </p><p> </p><p>Jacob smirks "You tease."</p><p> </p><p>"I try."</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully the streets are empty, rumours may spread if a drunk looked up and saw two cloaked figures on the roof tops. </p><p> </p><p>"Well...on the count of three, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Jacob puts up his nod "You can count us down."</p><p> </p><p>"What three a little too high for you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Jacob clears his throat "One. Two. Three!"</p><p> </p><p>They take off across the tiled roofs, their feet gliding along the slate. Like ghosts, spectres illuminated against the misty sky. </p><p> </p><p>Ada reaches the end of the row of houses first, earning herself the five pounds Jacob bet. </p><p> </p><p>But Jacob is racing towards her, with no intent of slowing down.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing!?" Ada shouts as Jacob barrels into her.</p><p> </p><p>He lets out a loud boyish laugh as they plummet down to the ice cold Thames bellow.</p><p> </p><p>"I HATE YOU!" Ada screams as her head resurfaces, the ice cold water dripping down her face and seeping into her clothes. "THIS IS DISGUSTING!"</p><p> </p><p>Jacob laughs and splashes her "Live a little, Love."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck you...We'll catch our death from this!"</p><p> </p><p>But dispute everything, she finds herself laughing, even if the water does smell like rotten eggs and the stench will cling to her clothes for days to come.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Stephenson, that language is unbecoming of you." Jacob begins to swim away. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to drown you if I get my hands on you!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Family. *All*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I like making families and give names (Sims is like my favourite game lol) so here's a list of the assassins, their love interests and their children,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Ada and Jacob</span>
</p><p>They have three children, two girls and a boy.</p><p> </p><p>Ophelia Cecily Frye- The eldest daughter, a carbon copy of her mother with Ginger hair, fair skin and green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob Ethan Frye- The only son, a clone of his Father, and just as much trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte Evie Abigail Frye- Youngest daughter, born with the dark brown eyes of her father and the red hair of her mother, more like her Aunt than her parents. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Alexios and Skiris</span>
</p><p> </p><p>They have one set of identical girl twins and a son:</p><p> </p><p>Hermine- The eldest twin, Perfect blend of her parents with more of Alexios build but with her mothers green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Polymede- The youngest twin, Indentical to Hermine apart from a leaner body shape.</p><p> </p><p>Otus- Looks exactly like his grandfather, Anaxis, Skiris' father. With dark hair and eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. "Do you think I can fit this whole orange in my mouth?" *Jacob x Ada*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A drabble inspired by a prompt from the AC tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night had been long, and full of near death experiences, its safe to say, Jacob and Ada were slightly mad by lack of sleep as they lay on the floor of their room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bowl of fruit lay between them on the plush carpet, Ada had devoured a bustle of grapes as soon as she discovered them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say..” Jacob picks up an orange in a cut up and bruised hand “Do you think I can fit this whole orange in my mouth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada grins, even if the movement hurts her aching muscles “Your gobs big enough I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's just rude..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you disagree?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jacob tosses the orange fruit into the air and skillfully catches it before it hits the floor </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jake, I’ll give you a fiver if you can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jacob raises an eyebrow “I’ve never been bet I can’t do something before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In their room, Evie was sat in bed next to Henry, she could hear Ada’s giggles and Jacob’s coughing as she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why bother with children when she has her brother and his love that provide the same experience? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A warning *Edward x Willow*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They meet, WIllow is unimpressed, Edward is slightly aroused.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Captain Kenway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even among the drunken songs and half-shouted conversations Edward could make out the voice of a woman, it made him set down his flaggan and greet the stranger with a half smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the flesh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had not expected his remark to fall on the ears of a woman dressed in the garb of a pirate, with jewels on her fingers and a well-polished saber on her hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you, M’Lady?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black.” The woman keeps a stern expression on her face “Captain Black.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward couldn’t help but laugh, a woman Captain? He had heard of woman pirates, of course, Anne and Mary for two, but a woman as a captain,  that was different</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be new here Mr. Kenway.” Willow clears her throat “Which one of you lousy fleas wishes to inform my friend here who in the devil's name Captain Black is?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to shout, yet her voice carried through the pub, silencing all other voices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anybody?” She opened her arms wide “Surely, someone here knows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain Black...She’s the devils wife she is.” A voice calls out </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some say she’s part siren...and controls a kraken.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s mummers of agreement, Edward eyes up the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t look anything special, she could be any one of the sun-kissed lady’s who go to the market to buy expensive fruits and flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow meets Edwards eyes and gestures for him to follow her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, Edward half expects to be jumped, his throat slashed and his coin purse stolen as he bleeds in the sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather, he finds WIllow leaning against a palm tree in the shade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still think I’m a joke?” She asks as he gets close </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant no disrespect..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Willow removes her hat and fans her face with it “You simply thought it an amusing thought, a woman, Captain of a ship.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can create an excuse, she’s speaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sought you out, Kenway..” She stands up straight and squares up to him “To give you a warning...If you see my colours, turn around.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that she’s gone as quickly as she appeared, What an unusual woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’d seek her out on purpose.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Crisis of self *Ada*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A older Ada reflects on her life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ada stood in the dining room of her home, staring at the portrait above the fireplace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jacob and her on their wedding day, Evie had commissioned a fine painter for the job, and it was a fine work of art.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, even now as she looked at the painting, she in her white dress and rosey cheeks, Jacob in his finest suit, she couldn’t help but feel as if they weren’t the same people in real life as those in the frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been a long time ago, Thirteen years in the spring, it had been before Ophellia had been born, and she was fast approaching twelve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where had the time gone? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed only yesterday she first met Jacob as a young reckless man on the cobbled streets of London. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seemed only a moment since they used to sit on rooftops and drink wine straight from the bottles and take turns smashing them on the street below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was Jacob then and she was simply Ada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now they were Sir and Lady Frye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had gone from renting a room above a pub to owning a large manor house in the country. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How in God’s name had that happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who allowed them to enter high society? . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were they such good actors they had convinced everyone that they were the upper class?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada looked around and the bright wallpaper and gold candle holders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had they convinced themselves? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing that seemed to remain of their past selves was carved into the fire place mantle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The assassins logo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Brotherhood had brought them together, Jacob was still an active member, he trained new recruits, traveled to the London branch, everyone wanted to meet the man who saved the Queen from a Templar plot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what of her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been a lowly member of the brotherhood, She was an assassin in the sense as in she killed people for reward, she cared little for politics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But here she was, now reduced to teaching Ophelia the history of the Brotherhood, teaching her the same lessons, from the same books as her Mother had read to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she remembered hating it just as Ophelia does now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you live enough do you always see yourself become your parents?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought made Ada quite uneasy, hopefully not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d never be a boring old lady like her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if she did need to teach her daughter ancient Latin, she’d make it fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada smiles, Perhaps she can teach Ophelia how to swear in ancient greek?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The wayfaring stranger. *Ada*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A character study of sorts, Ada has questions about the bigger picture.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span> I'm just a poor wayfaring stranger</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Traveling through this world below</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is no sickness, no toil, nor danger</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In that bright land to which I go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm going there to see my Father</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And all my loved ones who've gone on</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm just going over Jordan</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm just going over home</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada had never visited her mother’s grave as an adult, she never saw the point, she wasn’t one to believe that her mother could still somehow hear her or watch from above her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because that would mean there was a heaven, a heaven that couldn’t exist for people for them, they were by their very nature killers, they were assassins, no matter how the order dressed it up in capes and self-righteous ideas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She killed for money, that was who she was, no point lying to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was her Mother the same? Or did she truly believe she was somehow helping humanity? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was worse in the long run? The killer who killed for self gain or the one with delusions of grandeur?  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Primrose Mary Stephenson’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mothers whole life, condensed into three simple words etched on to stone, stone that would eventually crumble and be forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she resigned to the same fate? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she to be just another shadow lost in the black night of history?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Betting on cream cakes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have a new OC's, Madelena, who is a childhood friend of Ezio, so here's a adorable scene from their childhood friendship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a warm summer day in Florence, and in the centre of the Da Leze estate, under the largest tree around, Madelena was sitting with her back against the tree and a book in her lap, Her friend, Ezio stood in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to see me climb that tree?” The young boy asked, pointing to the large tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madelena looks up from her book, annoyed at the interruption, her Tutor had asked her to read this book by the weeks end and give a full report, a report in which Madelena intended to get top marks on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezio always did this, he promised he’d join her in her studies, only to get bored after 30 seconds and disturb everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ezio..you’ve climbed that tree before.” Madelena responds</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been friends since birth, it’ll be seven years in the winter, and in those seven years Ezio had climbed this particular tree at least a hundred times, and everytime Madelena would try and stop him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never right to the top.” The boy corrected, brushing his black hair out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you always get scared half way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not!” Ezio frowns</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do so!” Madelena snaps her book shut, knowing she’ll never finish it now. “Remember that time Papa had to climb up and rescue you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezio scoffs and waves his hand dismissively</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was ages ago and I've gotten better at climbing since then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on then, if you get right to the top I’ll give you a Florine!” Madelena gets to her feet and brushes the front of her skirt “If you do not make it, You have to steal me a cream cake from the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fair.” Ezio smiles “I hope you have your coin purse near.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you have your least squeaky boots on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reply, Ezio sticks out his tongue.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silence..I require complete silence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madelena puts a finger to her lips, She won’t make a sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezio climbs the tree to the first knot of branches with little difficulty, but that's usually the highest he gets, as he looks down at Madelena his head starts to spin, she seemed very, very small from up here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on...This is easy money.” he murmurs to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its on the next load of branches he loses his footing and falls some ten foot back to the ground, landing flat on his back and knocking the wind from himself, Harming nothing other than his pride as Madelena laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do so love cream cakes Ezio...be sure to get me the biggest one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezio sighs </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Maddie..”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>